The present invention relates to the art of the combustion of solid fuels.
Solid fuel burners such as incinerators have been used to dispose of waste products such as garbage, sawdust, and the like. Prior devices have used more than one chamber to oxidize solid fuel but have not employed massive recycling of exhaust gases from one chamber to another. Likewise, none of the references combines the recycling of gases from a primary combustion chamber and volatile gases from ash collectors simultaneously.